1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games of skill, and more particularly, to an indoor and outdoor game.
2. Description of Prior Art
Competitive games have been devised and are of many varieties. The game in accordance with the present invention, is designed to be novel and fast moving, and employs a disc of plastic that is to be placed in a hoop containing a net.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an indoor and outdoor game that will be unique and novel, and may be played competitively.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indoor and outdoor game, which will include a saucer shaped disc as a playing piece, which will be employed in plurality for playing the game with two or four players, or it may be played by one person, if desired.
A further object of this invention is to provide an indoor and outdoor game, which will employ a hoop with a net therein, for the discs to be tossed or soared into.